Requiem for a Family
by LexieDragomire
Summary: A Noah is stuck inside a young boy's head slowly remembering about his past. An ex-exorcist is locked up inside the Vatican most guarded prison. A young exorcist girl is in a mental institution. Allen & Lenalee, Neah (Allen) & OC, Neah & OC and a little OC & OC oh and Komui & OC lots of love


**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man series and neither the song which is if you want to know 'Holding on and Letting go from Ross Copperman' you should try it. It's amazing not better then 'Shattered from Trading Yesterday' but close XD

**Summary:** Mysteries. A Noah is stuck inside a young boy's head slowly remembering about his past. An ex-exorcist woman is locked up inside the Vatican most guarded prison because of a treachery. A young exorcist girl is in a mental institution as everybody says for her own good and the boy also for his own good should be taken away from the only family he has, from the Black Order. Allen & Lenalee, Neah (Allen) & OC, Neah & OC and a little OC & OC oh and Komui & OC lots of love ^_^

**A.N** : Ever wondered why Mana had taken Allen with him? Why did Allen become the host of the 14th Noah? Or why had he been abandoned by his parents in the first place? Well I did and this is what came out. Guys, total break down XD You might get a little bit of a trauma at the end but I swear it's just a small incest XD but that's all I'm going to say for now. You know what to do if you really and badly want to find out XD READ of course! J Enjoy and remember! ^_^

**Requiem for a family**

**_Chapter one: Holding on and Letting go_**

_By LexieDragomire_

_Three days later_

**_'Is anybody out there?  
Is anybody listening?'_**  
A young woman was silently sitting on her small bed and lost in thoughts staring at the roof of her cold cell that was suddenly shaking. She gently put her hair with hazel nuts color behind her ears. She couldn't be more then twenty-five but something by the look of her silver eyes said to others that it's a mistake.

Something bad must had been happening when the ground was shaking. She thought what it might be and why did the two men who were with her in her cell so suddenly and startlingly came on a visit.

The two men worriedly looked at each other as they already knew what was happening upon them.

**_'Does anybody really know?  
If it's the end of our beginning.'_**

_'He really came,' _thought a young looking Chinese man with purple hair and glasses on his eyes.

The woman let out a quiet sigh. "Komui," she addressed to the Supervisor of the Black Order who was nervously standing in front of her.

"Let's stop with the silly games. I know you're not here because you got homesick. So spill it out! Why are you here?" she asked and looked at him with her pure silver eyes.

**_'A cry  
A rush  
From one breath  
Is all we're waiting for.'_**

Komui Lee frowningly looked at her. He wasn't the young new boy who came here during his studies to get some skills. He was a grown man now. But still when he looked at her even now she during those years hadn't got older a day he felt respect and honor like at his first day.

**_'Sometimes the one we're taking  
Changes every one before.'_**

He took a deep breath and told her…

DDDDDDD

**_'It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't.'_**

Another crashed cut their conversation. They heard the alarm that started and the fight that was happening outside.

The brownie looked at Komui. "You have to let me go."

He frowned. "N-no I can't it's too dangerous."

She stood up and gently brushed his check as he wished she done three years ago when he was here.

A soft smile played on her lips. "Komui, you're not just overprotective about Lenalee," she said sweetly and the Australian man surprised by intimate they had to share blinked. "You have to let me go. He won't hurt me," she assured him and he knew she was right but still something pulled him to not let her go as a friend as a girl who had suffer more then enough for forbidden love. He didn't want her to end up worst that she got when they will meet again but in the end he knew he must let her. Because of her and because of a young boy and his sister who needed to be saved.

"Please… just bring back Walker," he begged and she answered with a smiling. "Promise."

He let her go. She left the cell running ahead for the main entrance. Komui quickly took the phone on the hall and gave orders to let her leave.

The Australian looked at him. "What do you think will happen now?" he asked.

Komui gave him a tired looked. His collegian never saw him older. "A miracle, Reever a miracle."

DDDDDDD

_'**It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed.'**_

The woman opened the main door to find a terribly damaged battlefield. She took a deep breath and slowly with her legs shaking she walked to two figures standing in the center of the destruction. She looked at them her heart raised.

**_'Some prayers find an answer'_**

DDDDDDDDD

Lavi Bookman Junior who was watching the scene with his master and Lenalee Lee at the monitor through the black golems who were used as a recording camera got shocked when they saw the three of the people who still stood.

On one side were a girl and boy with pure white hair looking precisely as twins and opposite of them was standing a young woman with hazel hair, they all could be siblings.

Lavi gasped in shock. "That's his…?" he was cut by a young woman in the corner of the room blindly staring as the three with a soft smile. "Yes she is."

Lenalee looked at her. "But how?"

**_'Some prayers never know'_**

DDDDDDDD

**_'We're holding on…_**

She immediately found similarity. The pose, the way he stood it all was his. It didn't matter what did his face looked like or what was his figure even when he would be lost in a crowd full of arrogant and teasing individuals she would always manage to find him. Because it didn't matter how much he acted as a Casanova or how teasing and pervert he could get in the end all that he could do when he saw _her_ was to let his smirk somewhere behind and smiled. Emotionally and truly smiled with his heart his eyes and lips and really mean it. In that moment she would always found him. She knew it was him.

"Neah," said the woman touched.

"Hello Mike," said the 14th Noah inside the body of Allen Walker. "We haven't seen each other in a while have we?"

**_….and letting go'_**

DDDDDDDDD

_Three days earlier-present_

**_'Sometimes we're holding angels_**

**_And we never even know.'_**

Lenalee Lee a Chinese exorcist of the Black Order was silently as a mouse walking through the halls of the Black Order, her home. In was late at the night, she wasn't even sure what time it was but she couldn't done it the other way. She didn't want to risk being caught on her way.

She used her innocent boots to get to the right floor. She was nervous from using the elevation which was making such an annoying and loud sound. She wanted to be incognito as most as possible.

She reached the door she had passed many times before during this month and knocked. Waiting a few minutes she wondered how much time do they had until he will be gone but she quickly shook the thought away just in time as the door opened.

She smiled as a lovely as usual voice greeted her. "Good evening, Lenalee," said her comrade and friend Allen Walker with his typical sweet smile.

He let her in and closed the door a bit blushing thinking about the dress she worn. It was a lovely dark purple dress with half-long sleeves. He saw her in it a few times but he didn't remember if he told her that she looks nice in it. His face got darker a bit. Because of his mind missing he couldn't even say to a girl that he likes that she looks pretty in a dress. "I was wondering if you're going to come tonight. You come here quiet often so you're starting to have a big sleep absence. I'm getting worried," he said as he escorted her to his bed so she could sit.

She chuckled. "I'm the one that's coming here to make you feel better and because I'm worried and you're starting to feel worried yourself."

"Yes," he said slowly and sat next to her.

She watched him for a while. For someone who hadn't know him so well he would looked like a normal young boy if we skip the white hair and the scared face but for her who knew him better than anyone else he was different. It was months since the 14th Noah appeared in Allen's life and slowly but surely started to change it. To destroyed it. At the begging it was slow and almost unnoticeable. There were just some feelings and from time to time mirrors reflections of him which Allen could easy pushed to the back of his head and continued to live normal but as time passed it got worst and Allen's life slowly turned into a misery.

The 14th Noah became a dark shadow behind his back and in the back of his head. Even if Allen couldn't see him, he felt him. He felt his appearance which was like a curse to Allen and everyone who knew and loved him. She was the first who spotted changes. Not even Howard Link who was his guardian almost like a second shadow himself didn't notice it. As time passed Allen started to often look behind his back with a fearful look on his always calm and happy face. It was like he had heard somebody calling his name but every time Lenalee asked about it he never admitted it. Still she felt she was right. Not long after that came the spacing out. She had said something but he absolutely ignored it like she hadn't say anything. She had to call out his name several times before he answered and apologized with a false smile. She was worried but he again did his best to hide it so she had to let it go. Next there were the memories lost which was probably the worst part of it all. It didn't happen often but sometimes Allen had done something he later didn't remember even when it must had been him.

Lenalee and the others knew who must had it been but the others didn't want to talk about it to bring him more pain but she couldn't. Everything inside of her was screaming to help. To save him. And one night she just couldn't handle it anymore.

_Two weeks ago_

**_'Don't know if we'll make it'_**

Allen Walker was with his eyes full open lying on his bed with a blind look on his face. He didn't feel like sleeping tonight. For the past few moths he didn't feel like living in the first place. He was exhausted but not the normal kind that you can fix with sleep even if that wouldn't be bad right now. It was an exhaustion that's coming from your soul. It happens when you have enough of something. Enough of a relationship. Enough of work. Or as Allen Walker who had enough of life because right now Allen would really like to ripe of his soul out of his body. He would like to cut the connection that his soul had with his head so he wouldn't have to see what he sees. He wouldn't have to feel what he feels. He wouldn't have to be the eyes, the memories and the feelings of the 14th Noah. He would be free.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He guessed it most be Link who had finally returned from God knows where he's always disappearing.

Allen stayed in the bed he knew Link had a key.

Another knock.

Allen frowned a bit but still didn't do anything about it.

And another knock.

He sat on his bed with the answer that the person behind his door isn't Howard Link and went to open it.

He found there his comrade Lenalee Lee with red eyes from crying.

"Lena...," before he could at least say her name she broke down to her knees sobbing like a little girl.

He kneeled beside her and took her face to make her look at him. "Lenalee what's wrong?" he asked confused and anxious about her behavior he hated to see her like this.

She looked at him with a look that almost broke his heart when she suddenly hugged him around the neck. "P-please…Allen," she managed to say between snobs.

He brushed her hair. "What is it Len?"

"Ple-ase don't… back down."

His eyes widened as he understood the meaning of the words.

Allen thanks to the 14th became tired from life. He was slowly passing away and everybody in the Order was aware of that but all they could do was to give him the best of the time he had left. They all did their best and the best way to do that was to obey one important rule. Talks or mentioning about the 14th, Roulvier and everything connected to that were forbidden. All of them respected the rule except for her of course. Lenalee Lee broke the silence rule the moment she entered his door.

She asked no she pleased him to stay strong when he felt weak. She didn't know what was he thinking or how painful it was but she still encouraged him as much as she could. And he was grateful because she made him feel strong again.

DDDDDDD

**_'But we know  
We just can't let it show'_**

_Present_

It would be nice to say that from that day Allen managed to fight the 14th back but it would be a lie. Allen hadn't won in fact he was everyday losing a bit more then the day before but whenever Link suddenly disappeared for the night and Lenalee showed up he managed to forget about it and live a bit even if just to make her happy. An of course Allen needed to talk sometimes. With that Lenalee was a perfect person who helped him to keep his weak balance.

She put off her shoes. "You seem lost in thoughts tonight," she pointed and pressed her back at the wall next to the bed.

He looked at her. As the others Allen himself had a rule. Don't bother your friends more then you should. And during his life in the Order he pretty well managed to obey it but seeing the softness and kindness inside Lenalee's eyes that wanted so desperately to help him he had to make an exception.

"Do I? I'm sorry, I just wondered about a dream I had." _'Or rather say a memory.'_ He thought but didn't say it out loud.

"I see. Is it about the smiling woman you dreamed about from before?" she asked a bit pretending interest. The true was that another woman wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to talk with him but she considered it being better then not talking at all she let it be. Besides Allen never admitted he liked the woman.

"Yes but I finally managed to take a good look at her. She's young surely less then thirty. She's small but she manages to let everyone really know that she entered the room," he said and imagine the woman in his head. _'She's like the sun,'_ he thought not sure if it was really what he would say about her but in these days he couldn't be really sure what was his thought and what not.

"She has brown hair but no…they're more like brown it's hard to describe the specific color of them," he said and noticed how Lenalee frowned a bit. "Sorry maybe I shouldn't bother you…"

"No," she softly took his hand. "It's okay," she said slowly and smiled. "What about the woman? What else did you see?" she asked.

"Well," Allen reached his hand and touched her cheek. Lenalee blushed a bit surprised by the sudden tenderness he showed. It wasn't like him to be so courage in these things which made a question thought cross her mind but she quickly send it away to calmly continue absorbing his touch.

"She has light brown freckles all over her cheeks and," he gently stroked her cheek and then her noise focused on her skin, "and here and," his gentle fingers made a trail through her face to where her neck started and looked into eyes.

For the time Lenalee started to visit him he became more curious about his feelings toward her. He couldn't say if it was love but he felt that she was special in every way for him. He would be really lost if she would left him. He wondered about it all day and even got to a point when he asked Lavi who was the only person who knew about their night meetings.

The red-haired future Bookman gave him a warm smile and said that if he really wants to live as much as he can before the end he should in every way. He didn't want to force Lenalee or psychically blackmail her into something. Just feel like being close to her.

Glancing into her eyes he looked for answers to his unspoken questions. "Here," he said and saw no fear in them which was a sign that he has her allowance.

He went lower through her neck and as his hand was going further it went under her clothes and pulled them away from her shoulder. She felt embarrassed then ever but at the same time happy which might be confusing.

Allen slowly leaned his head closer to her key bone until he wasn't few inches away. He heard Lenalee moaned as he slightly pressed his lips against her skin and felt a strange satisfaction that it was him who made her do it. He kissed her again more confidently when he suddenly something crossed his mind. _'How would she react if I would tell her that I want to kiss every little freckle of her body?'_

He gasped and stopped. Lenalee immediately felt that his behavior changed and took up his face to look at it. "W-what's the matter?" she asked still blushing.

He took her hands. "I think I know who the woman from my dreams is," he said again lost in his world.

She blinked and repaired her clothes a bit. She got a bit uneasy that in a moment like this he managed to think of another woman but curiosity decided her to ask. "Well who is she?"

"14th's sweetheart," he said hurt.

Lenalee was surprised but as she thought about it was the only logical explanation. "I see. So she's a Noah?"

"I don't know… no I think she's not… I saw her in a black uniform…," his eyes widened. "I think she's an exorcist."

Lenalee frowned. "But she knew he was a Noah?"

Allen was quiet for a long while so Lenalee thought he won't answer. "I really don't know."

Lenalee blushed a bit when she bind they hands by their fingers and pressed against Allen's chest where she heard his heart beat getting faster. Although it might sound rough she enjoyed the melodic sound. "So again. She's a small browned hair and brown freckled exorcist who surely lived before…," she thought about it and now Allen shyly took his hands around her waists.

"Well the 14th was destroyed thirty-five years ago so it had to be somewhere before that… since all of 14th's memories are connected with his last host Neah Walker who was Mana's younger brother it must had been somewhere between the 1791-1799 give or take o few. That's the time Neah Walker had been taken as the 14th Noah in the records of the Vatican."

"I see but what if he met her during his live of a human?" she asked.

Allen put his head on hers. It was a bit funny that at the moment that they shared their most intimate contact so far they were discussing the 14th Noah's love life. "Maybe but Neah was young when he was recorded as the 14th. Maybe 25 or less? It's hard to find something out just with the information that we have," he said and took a deep breath to absorb the specific smell of Lenalee's soft hair on his face.

_'She smells like summer,'_ he thought and again frowned because Lenalee's hair smelled like strawberries. He wanted to curse. Why can't the 14th give him a small break for once? Why can't he spend a normal moment with Lenalee for once?

"Allen-kun?" she named him and pulled away from him.

"Yes Lenalee?" he asked surprised by her suddenness.

A red color covered her face again. He didn't know what was she really planning until she took his shirt by her hands and didn't pull him closer to her face.

He chuckled a bit and put his hands on her back so he could kiss her again but this time on the lips. It was sweet and soft like all first kisses. Just a small brushed of gentle lips. They both slowly pulled apart and Allen was glad to see her cute 'Lenalee' smile playing on her face.

Allen gently stroked a pair of her hairs behind her ear and again kissed her. This one was of course different. It was the kiss. It was everything long, slow, and deep. Each second was savored like it was meant to be the last. Allen was a bit surprised how perfectly she fit him. All his head was in absolutely focused on her like she was the only thing in the world. For the first time in a long time was 14th again just a small shadow somewhere in the back of his head like a remaining of something you should do later but the important thing the thing that really mattered was right now him and Lenalee.

Smiling he pulled away with his eyes still closed. When he opened them he saw freckles. He clapped his teeth but managed to stay as calm as possible. _'What's going on?'_ he questioned.

Lenalee wasn't stupid and immediately spotted how uneasy he suddenly became. "What's the matter?" she asked worried.

Allen smiled. "Nothing I'm fine," he said and quickly took her into his arms to tightly embrace her so she wouldn't have to see his confused and worried face. _'God, what's going on?'_

**_'It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't'_**

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

_The same day on the Pacific Ocean_

A young blond-haired girl in a nigh grown and an exorcist jacket of the USA Branch on her was silently watching the calm dark water that their ship was sailing on. The girl wished they could go faster even when they already were breaking a record.

The time was killing her. She never was a patient one but right now it was absolutely outstanding because the live of her sister was at risk. And so just as a young Chinese girl from the Black Order, she would do anything to save her family. And right now to save a sister she must betray the Vatican and all that is with it.

The door to the host cabin had open and huge muscled man with just a few hairs at the sides wearing the same kind of jacket on his back came up to her.

"You're still up? It won't go faster if you keep on staring at it," he said and hit her back as a showing of affection. It was a hard hit but the girl was used to it because she just grinned at the gesture.

"Yeah but I can't go sleep like nothing was wrong. The Vatican dogs might be already at the Order taking…Allen away…"

"So you're not afraid to go to the Black Order but not to the Vatican, scary cat?"

"I'm not afraid only I find better to be a party breaker in the Order than in the Vatican," she said and went on to leave.

He sighed. "Well treachery as treachery. I just hope they will be shocked enough to fight."

She stood in front of the door and looked at him with an unbeliever's look. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Shocked or not they won't let us take their brother away from them without a fight."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_'It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed'_**

Allen woke up with the first morning sunbeam that interrupted his sleep. He got up and brushed his face to shake the sleepiness away. It pulled him a bit when he found Lenalee's sleeping face few inches away from his but he stood calm remaining himself about their last night and that they during another talks must had have slept.

He got a bit up and watched her. She was really beautiful and waking up next to her was like a dream come true to anyone.

Suddenly like she had heard him she opened her eyes. "Staring isn't nice," she said with a smile.

He smirked. "Really? I think it's romantic."

"And I think you're too loud," said a tired voice from the other bed.

Allen and Lenalee surprised by the voice immediately sat up and looked at the bed where a tired Howard Link was sleeping under the blanket.

Lenalee looked at Allen. "I think I should go."

"Yes I don't want Komui to kill me. Is he still checking on you in the morning?"

She made a grimace. "Every six an o'clock no matter what."

"Great," Allen laughed. Lenalee smiled because it was his first true joyful laugh in the while. She had a felling that things are going to be just fine from now on. Boy was she wrong.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

The ship from USA Boston Miss Nancy just came to the London's port and six suspiciously people came out to stay. First there were three girls.

One had blond hair almost all hidden under a black hat which wasn't a pair of typical clothes for a lady.

Another black-haired girl was easy to notice because of a little butterfly tattooed on her right cheek.

The third girl had similar black hair as the second but no one had mistaken them because the this one had a muslin kerchief that covered her face and a sabre that hanged one the left side of her body.

Then there were two boys and a man. One of the boys had a normal height and dark blue hair. He looked quite ordinary except for a strange dangerous aura you felt when you were near.

And the other must have been an Indian because of him dark brown hair and brown colored skin. He greeted the captain with a nice smile that never left his face although the others seemed nervous.

The last but not least was the already mentioned huge man with few hairs at the sides of his head. He was the only adult in their group.

The captain shook his hand with the oldest member of them who he expected to be the leader.

"Whatever American exorcists want in the Britain ought to be really good. Don't want to change your mind but Americans don't have many friends here because well nothing pisses off British people as much as American exorcists who come to mess around," he said and laugh.

The man smiled. "So you had recognized the uniforms?" he laughed. "I agree with you but we're not here to make friends."

The captain smiled. "Well good luck guys."

All of the 'tourists' who wore a black and red exorcist uniform smiled at the captain and put their right hands on their hearts. The gesture of loyalty.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_'Some prayers find an answer'_**

Komui Lee was in a good mood drinking coffee and chatting with his collegians Reever and Johnny about how quiet is the Order for once.

Suddenly the door went open and a hard patting scientist ran in. "S-sir the members… the Central Office …. are here… they brought guards… with Vatic-aaan uniforms… they came for Allen," he managed to say

Komui and the two scientists frighten looked at each other worried as they already felt that the situation was bad. "Go hid Allen," mumbled Komui quickly and the man ran out as quickly as he came.

It didn't take long enough and the door open again and a few troubles looking men with the faces of diplomats came in. Definitely a bad sing.

Komui stood up and the good mood was gone but he still managed to put on his typical 'Komui' happy smile. "Oh gentlemen, I didn't expect your visit in these days? What can I do for you? Coffee? Reever?" he looked at the Australian who shook his head in a gesture that he is not doing anything for those men.

One of the men from CO was Malcolm Rouvelierwho with three others men also members of the CO were working at the Order the time Lenalee Lee was locked here and things like that were never forgiven between those who cared about her. None of them was really 'welcome' here but as high post men in the Orders and Vatican hierarchy they must had been tolerated.

Komui didn't let anything show and the five of them sat down.

"Komui we came to discuss the new orders that were settled at the Vatican about Allen Walker," said the inspector.

Komui smile fainted a bit and he got nervous. Reever and Johnny silently left the office but with the rest of the Scientist Department stood close to hear what was going to happen.

"Well inspector but I believe that me and the Grand General decided that Allen Walker will be still taken as an exorcist under watched by your inspector Link…"

"Yes but unfortunately the Vatican council decided that even through the good report of inspector Link…," just before he could continue the door open and several figures came in.

Rouvelier and the others turned around. "Aaaa Inspector Link we were just talking about you," he said and Link bowed to the man.

Rouvelier smiled at the gesture and he looked at the other visitors. "Yes I might know that you would come than have a sit please. We are going to talk about new measures that were taken in your case Allen. And I believe you should hear it too Lenalee, Bookman, Kanda, Lavi," said the sweet smiling man and looked at each of the named people in room which made each a shiver ran through their backs.

Komui looked at Allen with a look that angrily asked 'I thought I gave an order to hide you!'

Allen looked away with his face completely emotionless with worried Lenalee whose stomach started nervously twisting around. _'So much for her good morning feeling,'_ crossed her mind.

"Allen," started the older man without any sense of sympathy in it. "As I although the recordings of inspector Link were more then satisfying the Vatican considered…," he had continued his speech about how Vatican decided to take Allen into the prison for closer watching but Lenalee spaced out. She quietly like in a vacuum heard Lavi saying that it isn't fair and Bookman reminding him to watch his words but also saying something about how he give his word that Allen doesn't mean any harm to people in the Order but Rouvelier disagree saying that the decision was already made and before anyone else could say something she fainted.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Although Allen was thoughtless because of Rouvelier news he managed to think fast and caught Lenalee before she could felt. Deep inside he was grateful because he didn't had to think about his situation for a while.

Everybody got focused on Lenalee and forget to fight about him. This night he felt great. It wasn't like before but it was the close to happiness he got in a while. Even know the 14th didn't give him a break and his every contact with Lenalee was marked with the brown-girl he was happy. Now came the reality and he knew that this was going to happen. He was sad but he didn't want to fight. He didn't have the straight to fight it anymore. He knew that when there are going to again start with the topic he will let them take him.

He, Komui and Bookman were surrounded around the couch where he had put her. When she opened her eyes she quickly took Allen's hands with a determinate but scared face.

"No!" she called toward Rouvelier and the others men.

And the whole disagree started all over again.

"Lenalee," called her Rouvelier with a harsh tone that parents use to admonish kids. "There's nothing we can do about it. Allen will be leaving with us and the guards tomorrow at six so please…"

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked upset and sat up.

"Lenalee, let it go," said Allen with a low voice.

She gave him a scary look who strongly disagreed with his choice. "No! I'll definitely not let it go! Don't you understand? They want to take you to prison for treachery despite that you didn't do anything. We can't let them do that!" she said and looked at Komui.

He nodded. "Lenalee, Allen, I will do my best but…"

"But right now there is nothing you can do about it," finished Rouvelier pretending to be thoughtful.

Lavi looked askance on him. "You really think we will let you take Allen away just like that?" he asked and both with Kanda stood in front of Allen.

"Guys let it be," he said to them.

Kanda gave him a dark look and warned him. "For your own good Moyashi I hope you're not giving up!"

Allen looked him steady into the yes. "Kanda, what do you think Vatican will do if these men say that you tried to go against an order? What do you think?" he said and the entire room and the scientist who were listening behind the corner went quiet.

Rouvelier stood up. "Yes, Walker you truly are smart. Doing something against the orders especially when they're from the Vatican isn't a smart decision, right Komui?" he asked the long haired samurai who had wasn't used to be for this treatment

Komui frowned. "I hope that wasn't treating."

"No but this is. We have five full trained exorcists-guards in the hall waiting to react if anything so I'm asking you to calmly let Allen leave with us."

"But why so sudden?" asked Lavi.

"Isn't it obvious? They didn't trust us and neither did they Allen. They thought he would try to escape," said Kanda cold.

"I would never do anything that would have hurt neither of my friends," said Allen to that.

All the other men stood up. "Allen, I know it must be unpleasant but we would like you to stay in the basement jail for the night…"

"Now that you got to be kidding," said Johnny and Reever in one voice from behind.

Rouvelier frowned. "I didn't know this was an official chat."

"But you were the one who said we should heard it," pointed Lavi wanting to make him upset.

"Sure but let's remember what is important. Allen would you be so kind and followed us, please?" he asked.

Allen thought about it. He never was a rebel or a troublemaker he always wanted to make people satisfied in any costs so he didn't make unnecessary problems but in the moment he actually got pissed off. He was sure it must have been the 14th too but he didn't care. To hell with them. Why should he leave his family? Why should his family risk anything for him? Why can't luck be at least for once on his side and make him live a happy life?

He would definitely say to Rouvelier where he can put his please in an untypical for him ungentlemanly way but he was interrupted with a massive noise from the bottom of the Order. It sounded like an explosion.

DDDDDDDDD

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

The six Americans who again had to sail on water to get to the Black Order incognito stood in front of another gate that was usually guarder with two guards but right now just because of them wasn't and waited.

A blond girl looked at the huge man and doubted asked. "So who did you call to meet us, Keith?"

The man smirked. "One of my old friends from the time I worked in the restaurant," and with that the huge gate opened and behind it was standing a tall Indian with long hair and a kitchen apron around his waits.

Keith smiled. "It's good to see you, Jerry."

Jerry the best cook of the Black Order and one of Allen's good friends nodded. "Believe me right now I'm happier to seeing you guys."

Keith understandingly nodded. "Family's a family especially when it comes to something like that. Becca, Esma, Ethan, Liberty, and Spencer this is Jerry his….,"

"Does he understand what we're going to do?" asked the blond girl Becca.

Keith seriously nodded. "He knows and agrees. I told him that it's the only way."

"Let's just hope it is a right way," said a desert girl Esma and lightly touched the handle of her sabre on the side of her body and looked the others.

"Let's go," said Becca and without another word to waste they ran inside.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

As they ran in and entered the hall where few of exorcists had been that were coming or leaving on missions and with a quick nod decided that this a good place started their plan. They started it hard and loud since the huge man took off his gloves and before any of the home exorcist had time to do something he with a yell ran to the nearest wall and hit it really hard.

Miranda Lotto one of the home exorcists who came from a mission had to jump away because he hit the wall so hard that it started demolishing and large pieces of rocks started to fall down. Keith didn't wait a minute and again hit the wall even harder causing that the basis where damaged and huge and strong wall fell down like it was made of snow.

Miranda with her eyes widened stood up. _'He really must have been strong to break a wall like that.'_ Was all that had been going on-on in her head. She was shocked and in took a while before she finally came to herself and realized that they had been under an attack and that the aggressor was already fighting with two exorcists and clearly standing well against the stronger force.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_'Some prayers never know'_**

"There has been an acted in the big boats hall!" yelled Reever when everybody ran from Komui's office to the monitor's to see what's going on.

"What? Who is it? Akumas? Noahs?" asked Komui.

"We don't know the… golems aren't working and something is wrong with…everything," said Reever trying to activate golems again.

Johnny who was calling with somebody yelled. "Sir somebody damaged the automatic door in the cafeteria the cooks and almost all our exorcists who were having breakfast are locked out."

"WHAT?!" yelled Komui.

He looked at the group from his office. "Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda you and the guards from the CO will go to the hall and see who is attacking. Bookman you and me will go check out the cafeteria door," he ordered with a determinate look of a leader that he was.

"Roger!" said the group together when suddenly Rouvelier nervously messed in it.

"No!"

Komui frowned. "What's the problem Rouvelier?"

"Allen Walker must stay here!" he said unexpectedly nervous. If somebody hadn't know how a coldhearted and strong man he was he would say that his scared.

"What? Why?"

"Because…," Rouvelier looked around. "He's a… criminal… I mean… He was said to be under locked so he can't do," said Rouvelier and everybody in the room was wondering about what a stupidity was just said.

"What?" asked Allen mad.

"As I said Allen Walker will stay here. Give one man for five ours," said the Rouvelier again coldly and determinate.

Allen angrily looked at him. "But that's a blackmail are you actually saying that you won't help us?"

"You have orders boy and you need to obey them," remained him the man cruelly.

Allen looked at the others. Lenalee got scared when she noticed how upset he looked. She knew Allen would never do anything to another human being but she also knew that the 14th would.

"An order is an order," messed Bookman into the conversation, "we must go."

Allen looked at Rouvelier but didn't say anything.

The others went to the door.

Lenalee wanted to say something herself but brother hurried her so she left without a word. Who knows? If she might know what was going to happen she would have done anything to say something.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

More then a hundred exorcists were angrily punching to the automatic door with no aim. The door didn't even move so they definitely wouldn't open that easy.

Alistair Krory the third who was having breakfast with little Timothy and few others just shook his head about what was happening and looked around. Everybody was angry and upset with was normal in this situation.

He just suddenly blinked when he noticed a girl sitting in the corner of the room with a dark box in front of her and not paying attention to the dealing in the room looking at it.

Although Liberty did notice his gaze she just gently touched the little tattoo on her cheek and continued working. She had to do what she can to help them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda ran to the lower floors where the sound of destructions and fights were coming from. The entire Black Order was under an alarm and but the exorcists were no where to be found.

Lavi looked around. "Where is everybody? Did they already go to the entrance hall?" he asked confused about the emptiness of small halls.

Lenalee jumped to the sky and in few second ended at the bottom of the stairs just as a young masked girl with a sabre was about to ran there.

Esma jumped away and Lenalee confusedly blinked. She immediately found out that the girl wasn't a Black Order exorcist and the red color informed her that she must have been from the America. She was surprised because she never had met any exorcist from the USA Branch and a small thought crossed her mind if all of the exorcist worn the kerchief but she hadn't had the chance to ask because she needed to defend herself as the girl attacked her.

Lenalee managed to get to the sky just before the sabre hurt her. She frowned and went down again to kick Esma but she blocked the attack and started a marathon of attacks to get her opponent. Although Lenalee was faster she had a hard time since the girl wasn't getting tired at all and she cut her second after second before Lenalee had anytime to kick her again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lavi who with Kanda finally gotten to the bottom floor wanted to help Lenalee but as her reached her he felt a strong invisible hit and his harmer fell to the ground like a hard rock.

Lavi immediately tried to pick him off but he couldn't. His precious innocence was just unbearable to pick.

"What are you doing Baka-Usagi?!" yelled the long haired samurai. "Kanda something's with my hammer it's hard like a rock I can't pick it up," said confused Lavi and before Kanda could get to him to help he felt pain in his hands and his sword had fell out from his hands just like Lavi's hammer.

"What the hell?!" yelled Kanda looking at his hands who got burnt.

Lavi's eyes widened. "Kanda…," just then he frowned as he saw a black seal upon Kanda and when he looked up also upon him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lenalee lost concentration and looked at her two comrades which wasn't smart because Esma used it and struck her but not with a sabre but with a strong kick in the head.

"Lenalee!" yelled Lavi and Kanda cursed both running to her.

The young swordswoman looked at them as another person ran form the shadows. "Sorry but the girl isn't an equipment-type," said Becca and looked at the three.

Esma nodded and pointed at the stairs. "Choď nájsť Walkera. (Go find Walker)."

Becky nodded and ran up the stairs.

Lenalee came to herself worried. "What do you want from Allen?" she asked the girl and supported by Kanda and Lavi she got up. "Who are you?"

Esma made another fighting position. "Sme exorcisti a prišli sme pomôcť našej sestre... za každú cenu. (We're exorcists and we have come here to help our sister… in any coats.)"

DDDDDDDDDD

Krory sat opposite to the girl. "Good morning."

Liberty blinked. "H-hi…"

"You have a strange uniform. You're not from the Order are you?"

The girl nervously brushed her hair. "No I'm not."

Krory looked her deep into the eyes which worried her even more. She never was good at face to face contacts. And since today it was highly important her anxiousness grew.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was invited here."

"By who?"

"By me."

Liberty let out a sigh of relief when Jerry came to them and sat next to her.

Jerry looked at Krory. "Krory this is Liberty from the American Branch. And Liberty this is Arystar Krory the third."

He put out his hand and Liberty gently shook it.

"Did you come here for some reason? Or is it a friendly visit?" asked Krory curious.

She put her head down and shook it with a small sad smile.

"It's not friendly… not at all."

DDDDDD

Becca ran into the Scientists Department which was full of men in formal clothes and scientists coats and with one boy in an exorcists uniform.

It didn't take a genius to see that it was Allen Walker. She would recognize him anywhere. He looked just like her best friend, his twin sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked angry one of the formal dressed men. She never met him in person but just like Allen, Malcolm Rouvelier didn't need to be introduced.

She raised her hand and pointed her palm on him. "Out, old man!"

His face got all red. "What you little…. Who do you think you are? American Branch has no rights on this land…"

"Malcolm Rouvelier, I had been told you are very smart man. Right now I created a special seal that's upon your heart," she said doing her best to sound cruelly.

Rouvelier looked at his chest feeling that his heart was having trouble working. As if it was constantly hitting some kind off wall and couldn't move faster.

"Believe me, that's not stress. So go… everyone," she said nice and slow so they would understand how serious she meant it.

They all started hurrying to the door.

"You're staying," she said as Allen also made a step toward the door.

Rouvelier wanted to protest but one look into Becca's emerald eyes shut him up for good.

He ran with the others.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

_'**We're holding on…**_

Allen frowned at the young girl. He wasn't sure what should he expect from her. She wanted the fight? Kill him because he's a reincarnation of the 14th. Come to think of it, it didn't matter. He was a prisoner or was about to became who cares if he dies or not. He didn't anymore.

"If you want to…,"

"Shut up we having anytime!" she cut him off and ran to him.

He blinked when she suddenly took his cheeks in her hand and started checking him.

"Looks like it's still you. Unbelievable you must have incredibly strength will to live."

He took her hands away from him.

"What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?"

The girl sighed. "Listen my name is Becca and I'm a member of the American Branch. You might not believe what I'm about to tell you but it's true. Allen Walker… you have a twin sister."

Firstly Allen confusedly blinked. It took him a moment to absorb her words since these days his head was playing with him.

"You're out of you mind," was the first thing he said.

The blond all annoyed sighed. "Look at this," she took a photo brought out her pocket and gave it to him.

He hesitantly took it.

In the colorless photo was Becca and few other people who were left unnoticed by Allen's eyes since the moment he look at the photo his eyes were locked on one person.

A tin girl with a long hair clearly blond or some light color with big eyes was standing in the middle in her exorcist uniform. She looked just like him.

He swallowed before he opened his mouth with: "Tell me everything."

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Lenalee ran as quick as possible in innocence boots and kicked the masked girl into the ground. Although it took her awhile she finally managed to win. Kanda and Lavi were still trying to get their innocence from the ground but it was like they were stick with superglue.

"Damn it! This is hopeless!" said Lavi and let his hammer finally go. "At least Lenalee's win…," he started when he heard a strange bell sound.

He, Kanda and even Lenalee and Esma had stopped what they were doing and looked up from where the noise was coming from.

Lenalee's eyes widened in pure horror when a scary knowledge crossed her mind.

She looked at the masked girl. "You came…for Allen," she said with her eyes wide as a little roe.

Esma revealed her face. "Yes, we came."

Lenalee without a word to spear jumped as high as she could to get back to the office praying that it wasn't too late.

DDDDDDD

Komui who was with the Bookman in front of the cafeteria door also heard the scary sound of the bell and looked at each other.

DDDDDDDDD

Keith who was fighting with five exorcist at once immediately stopped when he heard the first tine of the bell and knelled down.

DDDDDDDD

Krory stood up from his seat and looked at the door while Liberty took her black box and slowly wall by wall she put it together into a little square.

As if they were never broken the door open and exorcist quickly ran out receiving commands from Komui.

Krory looked at Liberty who silently took a little pin and put it through the little square she was holding in her hand before she brought it through her little hole on earrings in her left ear.

DDDDDDDDD

Ethan had just splashed down by water from air couple of exorcist who ran after him in the hall yelling to stop in the name of Vatican.

He stroked his blue hair and looked at the ceiling.

'Just save her Allen,' crossed him mind as he went to the wall to sit down.

DDDDDDDD

Three exorcists were still arguing who should go against the huge wolf Spencer tuned into when he suddenly howled and scared them again.

DDDDDDDDD

Lenalee got to the main door of the Department full of scientists and Vatican member who were waiting outside.

"Reever, where's Allen?"

"He's inside with some exorcist from America…"

"Lenalee Lee, I demand you to go there and…" he didn't have time to finished because Lenalee immediately kicked the door and ran in only to be blind for a moment by strong blue light.

It took a moment but when the light finally fainted she couldn't zoom.

Noticing a white haired figure in the middle she started reeling to them.

"Allen-kun," she spoke fearful like she already knew that something was wrong. "Allen-kun?" something wasn't right.

The figure turned her way. "I'm sorry my child, but Allen took a little nap," said a strange too much British version of Allen's voice.

She let out a small scream. This wasn't Allen Walker anymore.

**_…and letting go'_**

**_DDDDDD_**

**A.N:**Chapter one ended …SO what's ya think?


End file.
